Child's Play: Fairydust
by TheFifthSister
Summary: Emma hits a new milestone a little earlier than anticipated.


"Hello?" Myka called out as she walked through the door of the B&B with Pete. She followed the sound of music into the front room and found her daughter dancing with Claudia as Artie played music on the piano. She flopped down onto the sofa and watched, clapping when the song ended and watched the two of them bow.

Emma climbed up next to Myka and gave her a kiss. "Hi Mama."

"Hey baby girl, have you had fun with Aunt Claudia?"

"Hurt my tooth," Emma complained.

Myka lifted Emma into her lap and lifted her face so she could see, opening her mouth to look. "Which one?"

"Dis dun," Emma showed Myka one of her teeth wobbling with her finger.

"How'd you do that?" Myka asked, worried that her girl was still too young to be starting to lose teeth.

"Ran into the door," Emma sulked.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Myka cuddled her. "You gotta slow down and watch where you're going."

"Got a wobbly tooth munchkin?" Pete asked as he sat down next to Myka, a plate heaped with cookies in his hand. "Been kissing boys?" He teased.

Myka thumped him. "That's my baby!"

"Sorry... reading about it in books then?" He teased Myka. "Someone's getting a visit from the tooth fairy."

"What's that?" Emma asked Myka.

"The tooth fairy will come and take your tooth when it falls out and will leave you money or candy under your pillow," Myka told her.

Emma gasped, her hand flying up to protect her mouth. "No Mama." If Emma hadn't looked so distraught over the idea Myka might have chuckled at the look she was getting.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it just means you're growing up. You'll start getting big kid teeth soon." Myka pouted. "You need to be my baby for a long while still, okay?"

Myka's Farnsworth blared to life and she pulled it out.

The look of mild disbelief on Emma's face was so much like the look Helena would give her it made her smile. "I promise you Ems, it's just part of being a big kid."

She opened the Farnsworth to see her wife and held it out so Emma could see her too.

Myka sat with her nose in a book after she'd bathed Emma and was letting HG give her her bedtime story after she'd gotten home late from the Warehouse.

"Myka, would you mind explaining to me why Emma feels the need to sleep with her toy Tesla? Something about a fairy you and Pete told her about?"

Myka frowned. "Um, she's got a bit of a wobbly tooth and Pete mentioned the tooth fairy to her. I guess I didn't really explain it to her as well as I could have and... it freaked her out?"

HG looked confused. "Sorry, I forget sometimes. It's this myth that parents tell their children when their milk teeth start to fall out so it's not so scary for them. You put the tooth under your pillow before you go to sleep and the tooth fairy comes to exchange it for a coin or some candy before the child wakes up."

HG sat next to her. "Well, I can see why she would have a problem with that. I wouldn't like the idea of a stranger in our room."

"No, see, it's meant to be magical. Like Santa. We sneak in and we change it and then whenever she gets a lose tooth she'll be excited. God, Helena, that's..." Myka sulked. "I feel like such a bad mom right now. I should have explained it better and not got distracted and not sent her to bed to have nightmares. I'll go and talk to her." Myka closed her book.

HG halted her, her hand reaching out to grab her wrist as she walked past. "You're a great mother, darling. It's just a misunderstanding."

Myka smiled at her, leaning down to give her a kiss and ran up the stairs to Emma's door. She opened it a little, sticking her head in to check on her daughter who rolled over in bed to look at her.

"Mama?"

"Yeah, it's me," Myka assured her as she sat down on her bed and flicked the lamp on beside her bed. She noticed the tesla poking out and grabbed it.

"Emma, why are you sleeping with this? Did I scare you earlier?" Myka asked, guilt weighing on her. She pushed the hair out of her daughter's eyes and stroked her fingers across her forehead and watched her eyes flutter. "You know, the tooth fairy is a good guy."

"Was gonna stop her! Don't want her to take all my teeth," Emma protested.

"Oh baby, she won't do that." Myka climbed into bed next to her and cuddled. "What do we tell you when you have bad dreams?"

Emma thought for a minute. "Monsters can't get me cause of you and Mummy."

"Because?"

"Mummy's scarier," Emma whispered to Myka.

Myka laughed. "True. But it's because we're not going to let anyone or anything mess with our little girl, right? We love you."

"The whole world?"

Myka smiled, her fingers stroking down her daughters face and watching her relax further. "That's right. The whole wide world."

"_When_ this tooth falls out, all by itself, we'll put it under your pillow and then she'll leave you a surprise. And you," Myka poked her daughters nose. "Love surprises."

Emma smiled.

"I'm sorry if you were worried," Myka kissed her on the forehead. "My brave girl, aren't you though? Ready to sleep?"

Emma nodded. "Love you."

"I love you too Ems. More than anything." Myka told her softly, tickling her face gently and watching as her eyes fluttered shut. She kept it up until she was asleep and slipped quietly from the bed. She tucked the covers around her and made sure her bear was tucked in next to her. She picked up the Tesla looking at it, smiling at the innocent look on her daughters face as she slept. "So much like Helena." She laughed, setting the Tesla down near Emma's bed and turned her lamp off. She left the door open a crack in case Emma woke up.

"Mama! Mummy!" Emma called, bursting into their bedroom, running across to jump on their bed to wake them up. She sat on Myka and pushed her mass of curls out of the way so she could see her eyes. "Mama, look, the fairy came!" Emma held up a quarter she'd found under her pillow.

Myka rubbed sleep out of her eyes and looked up at her smiling child. "Oh wow, look at that!" She nudged HG who opened her eyes with a yawn.

"Oh darling, wasn't that nice of her?"

Emma climbed in between them, snuggling when HG wrapped an arm around her.

"I did what you said Mama. Under my pillow and sleep and when I woke up this was there," She held up her coin triumphantly. "And there was all fairy dust. She came through the window!"

Myka shot her wife a look. She hadn't put fairy dust out last night. HG gave her a smug grin.

"Can I put it in my jar?" Emma asked.

"That is a marvellous idea," HG told her. "Later we'll count it all up."

Emma scrambled out of bed, climbing over Myka and ran out of the room. HG scooted closer to her wife and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"That was cute," Myka told her with a smile. "That felt good."

"It did indeed," HG agreed. "We'd better enjoy it while we can. Our daughter is for too clever for her own good. She'll be on to us before we know it."

"Knowing Emma she'll try to catch her in the act sooner or later. She's her mother's daughter."

"Which mother?" HG smirked.

"Sleeping with her Tesla? That's all you honey." Myka teased. "Nice touch with the fairy dust." Myka smiled, cuddling with her wife and tried to get a little more sleep now.


End file.
